


A door way to a different path

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Crossover, F/F, in my opinon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: What if the rabbit help her to a doorway, that would take her to a world where she could fit in along with finding something extraordinary, love and friendship.





	A door way to a different path

**A doorway to a different path**

By Storagethoughts85

Alice gets lead to a door, from what the rabbit said, this path is home, no matter what you say or think, it will follow, so don’t push only accept, to those who give, confused she believed him, wanting to leave the crazy world, she enters a second it’s dark. Then it’s blue with clouds around her, falling she looks down seeing the sea, everything colorful an island which is not that far from her, with a splash she’s drenched, shivering she swims to shore. Fixing her headband on her head she goes straight in, after a few hours she grows tired, annoyed, sore and cold, she stops seeing a rock facing the stars. Fascinated she walks to the edge, taking a seat putting her hands on her lap, she sighs taking in the view. Feeling the breeze blow past her face, her hair following it only to be held back, she smiles a bit, trying to count the stars to calm her emotions down. The hair on her head goes up a bit when she hears something behind her, in the bushes, it stops, completing to turn or not, she sighs, “ It’s rude to stare, now come out before I make you,” she says shifting a bit. Counting the steps that approach her, seems to one person but not loud or mysterious, somewhat curious but afraid, the steps stop and she snaps out of her thoughts. In the corner of her eyes she sees a light blue nightgown a little torn, a girl she thought, hoping for someone, not a nut job or crazy, she scoots a bit giving her room, the girl sits beside her. 

She grows cautious seeing her bare feet a little dirty but she keeps her composure, “ Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare it’s just that I haven’t seen a girl without it being a mermaid or a fairy,” the girl says politely. A bit relieved seeing that she didn’t sound like a nut case but who was she to judge, though not surprised about hearing mermaids or fairies sense of what she’s been through, “ It’s a bit alright, I’m just slightly flustered,” she says back. She lets out a mental sigh and turns to the girl next to her, taking in her features, the girl doing the same, a light blue bow holding up her light brown hair with greenish-blue eyes. Seemed to be the same age as her and not crazy at all, just by looking into her eyes, she feels a wave of peace for a bit, “ My name is Alice, what is your’s,” she asks. The girl blinks, “ Oh, It’s Wen dy Darling but just Wendy,” she says back fiddling with her hands a bit, Alice nods and she sighs in relief, “ Look, you seem to be normal, so I’m taking the risk. She examines the girl the whole time, “ I’m not from here, I was just sitting down having a picnic with my mother but I was distracted by a rabbit, following it, I fell into a hole, not just any hole, a hole of time, clocks, tea, tables, cards. Still, vaguely remember, I stopped falling ending up in a room, reading notes, eating sweets that turned me tall to small, just to get a key to leave. It ended up taking me to another world, a forest with animals and insects that could talk, a nut job who liked tea sitting at a long table, a cat that could disappear, a crazy queen who hated being beaten, with serious issues. 

I escape it all following the rabbit, he leads me to a door, saying it was a path to home, I didn’t care where it took me, just to get out of the insane mess of a world, following again, I landed in the sea. Which leads me here, please tell me, your world isn’t as insane as mine,” she says breathing heavily, Wendy's eyes widened watching the girl in front of her, looking as if she was gonna break. Without even thinking she grabs her hand, the girl flinched a bit and exhales, “ Sorry I just need to talk to someone who wouldn’t look at me like everything is okay,” she says gripping Wendy’s hand. After a few minutes of comforting, Wendy’s mind snaps, “ Alice, you're tired and I need to go back to make sure the boys are okay, follow me, I wouldn’t want you freezing,” she said tugging on her hand. Alice nods getting up, hands still connected, following a girl she met ten minutes ago, telling her everything, letting her emotions out, they stop at a disturbing tree with ropes around it, along with a lot of stumps. The girl pulls on one of the ropes opening one of the stumps revealing candlelight coming from inside, “ Trust me, get on my lap and hold on tight,” she says looking over at her. She nods, doing what she asked, they slide down, she grabs onto her closing her eyes fearing for her death, they hit the floor with a thud, she opens her eyes slowly. Seeing little kids dressed as animals staring at her, a boy with red hair wearing green shoes, hat, and clothes with a fairy beside him, in the corner a boy with a top hat holding a little boy’s hand who’s holding a teddy bear. 

Frightened by the crowd of people she looks down, “ Peter, I hope you don’t mind but she will be staying with us, she’s my friend, be careful, she’s fragile,” Wendy says with a serious look on her face. The boy in green nods looking at her sideways, he smiles and holds out his hand, “ Hello, my name is Peter pan, this is Tink and we are the lost boys,” he says pointing at all of the kids dressed as animals. She nods still clinging on to Wendy, “ We are gonna go out to visit my other friends, do want to join us, Wendy and your friend, “ he says, smiling, she didn’t want to leave just meet more people. Wanting to hurl at the idea, “ Sorry Peter but no, though you two are staying here,” Wendy said pointing at the two boys in the corner, they groan shoulders slumped, “ oh, okay then, see you soon, Wendy and your friend,” he says floating up. Still not surprised, the boys but the two in the corner walk into a burrow that probably leads out of here, a cough from above her. She looks up seeing Wendy looking at her a bit uncomfortable, with a second later she gets off her, “ Sorry just a bit new to this,” she says looking down a bit, the boys look at her. Making her take a step back, “ it’s quite alright, I understand you, I was just brought here just a few hours ago, I and my brothers followed Peter out of our window to Neverland. Tomorrow we will be going home, is what he told me, you can come with us, “ she says, she looked at her, “ really, I can go with you, away from all of the madness, that would be lovely,” Alice says relieved. 

She nods smiling back, “ Boys, it’s best you two should be going to bed, we have a big day tomorrow, mother and father will be glad to see us again, “ she says looking over at the boys in the corner, nodding they head to a pile of leaves. Alice looks around a bit nervous, “ follow me, Alice, I know a place where we can both sleep, after all, I am a bit lightheaded, “ she says grabbing her hand. She follows her to pile of animal hides in a corner with a lantern on a stump beside it, following her lead, she lays on it sighing in relief feeling her muscles relax, “ now, just rest, we’ll get out of this mess tomorrow, I’ll make sure of it,” she says. Nodding she closes her eyes.

-

_ Everything black, she walking in a forest just like last time, white teeth appear from above, frightened by this, she takes a step back, now eyes appear yellow with black pupils, she makes a run for it hearing the crazy laughter rang in her ears.  _ Feeling her tears run down her face, “ Alice, Alice, Alice wake up,” a voice says, she sits up breathing heavily, “ Alice, it’s okay, there not here, everything will be just fine,”. She looks over to her right seeing Wendy looking at her worried and concerned, she exhales, “ thanks, I needed that, when are we leaving,” she asks fidgeting. Wendy smiles, “ your welcome when Peter gets back, you wanna go out for a walk until then,” she asks back. Smiling a bit she nods, they get up, walking down to the burrow, crouching to avoid the leaves, they stop at the ocean, sitting on the sand, listening to the waves hit the rocks. Her eyes widen, feeling someone covering her mouth, she looks over at Wendy to see a pirate covering her mouth as well, tying their hands and mouth together, they get picked up being slung over the man's shoulder. Their words being muffled out by the rags covering their mouth, now being tied up to a wooden pole, more pirates surrounding them laughing, a man dressed in red with a hook for a hand. Walks over to them smirking, “ Tell us where Peter pan is and I might consider letting you two go,” he says, Wendy's words being muffled causing him to laugh, “ You old coat fish, let them go,” a voice says. He turns around looking for the source, “ over here,” it says again, he turns quickly, the voice laughs sounding as it was coming from everywhere direction, “ wrong again, over here,” it says. He turns to the left getting angrier by the second, gripping one of his hands,” Nope, up here,” it says, he looks up sneering, seeing the boy in green waving at him. 

He flies down to the steering wheel, they run after him leaving to two girls alone, a boy wearing skunk onesie runs over to them with a knife, cutting the rope on their hands. They take off the rags covering their face throwing them on the floor, the boy leads them to a small boat, getting in, he rows it back to shore, the other boys waving at them. They get out seeing the pirates in the water swimming for their life from crocodiles chasing after them, “ Wendy and your friend, are you all right,” he asks flying down. Alice nods, “ Oh simply yes we are, thank you, Peter, are we heading home,” she asks, he nods frowning a bit, “ Peter, I really did enjoy the adventures we had but I, Alice along with my brothers have to get back home,” she says. He nods smiling, “ Alright, ready guys,” he says looking at the lost boys, Tink throws pixy dust all over them, starting to float, Alice grows a bit scared, Wendy grabs her hand giving her a smile, they start heading towards the big star, without looking back. The clouds blocking their view, after a bit of time they show less and less, it’s dark builds along with cars down below, up ahead lays big ben, showing it’s midnight, they fly around it laughing. Alice never felt anything so interesting and exciting, feeling the breeze go through her hair, smiling as if nothing would pull it back down, now flying over to a house with a light on in the window. They stop and fly down landing on the house, “ Goodbye Peter, take good care of those boys,” she said waving them off, he waves back smiling, the lost boys circling him. 

The two boys open the window climbing in, Alice watches Wendy go in, feeling as if she wasn’t supposed to be here but with her Nana at the picnic eating brunch talking about books and boarding school that was coming up. “ Are you coming in, Alice,” Wendy asks breaking out of her thoughts, she climbs in, the door opens with two adults, a man, and woman running over to their children. She felt left out, wanting to escape she turns back to the window, “ Alice, where are you going,” she asks staring at the girl, Alice looks down fidgeting with her dress, “ I don’t belong here, Wendy, I simply must lea- “ No, your not leaving, your staying with me,” she says back. Grabbing her arm, turning her around, “ Mother, Father, can she please stay with us, I found her lost in the streets, she helped us escape the clutches of a man trying to take us,” she says. Alice looks at her dumbfounded, of course, her parents were eating it up, knowing their little girl would never lie to them, only when necessary, “ Of course, thank you for saving my family, Alice,” the man says smiling walking over to her, he hugs her, the girl freezes up, not knowing what to do. He pulls away still smiling, “ we will talk more about this tomorrow, goodnight Wendy, John, Micheal, and Alice,” he says walking out the room with his wife following him. The door shuts, the boys yawn crawling in their bed, “ Wendy, I don’t know what to say, why would you want me here,” Alice says, Wendy grips her hand smiling, “ Because you need me and I need you, I’m not letting you leave,” she says. Alice’s face grows a bit red, nodding squeezing her hand back, leading her to her bed, they get in, still holding hands, she cupped her face, giving her a soft kiss. Alice startled by this act, slowly warms up to it, kissing her back, wrapping her arms around her. Feelings and emotions surrounding the two, Alice pulls back face on fire, “ You really make me speechless, something so interesting yet surprising,” she says, Wendy smiles pulling her back down. This truly is home. 


End file.
